question de confiance
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: Luffy a obtenu la confiance de Zoro d'un manière plutôt particulière. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle ce dernier n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à la lui donner? One shot. Modifications possibles plus tard.


_**Question de confiance:**_

**Amitié**

**Drabble / Zoro – Luffy (non Yaoi).**

**Résumé: Une petite fic sur la manière dont Luffy a obtenu la confiance de Zoro. Du point de vue de Zoro, mais écrit à la 3e personne.**

**Rated: T à cause du mauvais langage de Zoro ^^**

**Pas d'avertissement pour les spoilers à proprement parler, vu que cela peut se passer à n'importe quel moment du manga / animé. **

**Disclaimer: One piece ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages (nan nan, je vous jure, je ne suis pas Oda!)**

* * *

La plupart des gens pensent que la confiance ça se gagne, que ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on donne à n'importe qui. Et Zoro n'y faisait pas exception. Il était toujours prudent en ce qui concernait les personnes à qui donner la sienne (et elles n'étaient pas très nombreuses), et se méfiait toujours des personnes dont il croisait la route, car il était parfaitement conscient de la place que possédait la trahison et le mensonge dans leur monde en ces temps ci. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'exception. Du moins, pas avant qu'il ne rencontre ce gars là. Cet imbécile heureux, toujours à sourire comme un idiot, et qui avait fait irruption dans la base où il était détenu pour lui demander de faire partie de son équipage. Bien sur qu'au début il avait refusé! Il avait toujours été du genre solitaire, et c'était pas prêt de changer. Il _pensait_ que ça changerait jamais. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune garçon n'escalade le mur de la base, à la recherche du tout nouveau (et premier) futur membre de son équipage, baragouinant quelque chose à propos de le détacher ou un truc du même goût. Il n'avait pas très bien écouté vu que cet abruti l'emmerdait pas mal, mais il avait quand même capté quelques mots et en avait déduit de quoi il était question. Mais comme ce crétin et son ami avec des cheveux roses (Coby, comme il avait pu l'apprendre plus tard) commençaient à vraiment devenir chiants, il finit par laisser tomber le peu de patience qui lui restait (sachant qu'elle était déjà pas grande à l'origine), et leur demanda de dégager.

Mais bien sûr, le gosse au chapeau de paille avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ou peut être qu'il n'avait pas entendu tout court... Donc il était venu lui parler, là, en face de lui, ne tenant pas compte du précédant discours du fils du colonel Morgan au sujet de la règle comme quoi «celui-qui-pénétrera-dans-cette-base-pour-aider-le -méchant-démon-sera-exécuté». Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce gamin semblait si déterminé à lui faire intégrer son équipage. Il avait même proposé un marché: Zoro serait libéré à condition qu'il accepte de jouer aux pirates avec lui. La première chose que ce gosse lui avait dite avait même été: «Je vais te détacher, et tu rejoindra mon équipage». Une affirmation, comme si c'était un fait qu'il savait déjà à l'avance. C'était même pas «rejoindrait tu» ou «voudrait tu rejoindre». Non: «tu rejoindra». Zoro avait refusé. Il avait jamais été du genre à suivre qui que ce soit, ni même à faire ce qu'on lui disait. Personne ne lui dictait ce qu'il faisait, ou comment il agissait, parce que ça, c'était lui même qui le décidait. Parfois ça lui apportait des galères, mais ça, il s'en fichait pas mal. Au moins, ça lui permettait de s'entraîner un peu par la même occasion. Mais cette fois il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, étant donné que c'était l'autre qui avait décidé à sa place qu'il ferait partie de cet équipage de pirates. Et avant que Zoro n'aie eut le temps de faire rentrer son point de vue dans son crâne de piaf, le schtarbé s'était déjà propulsé dans la base pour lui récupérer ses katanas (qui lui seraient rendus à condition qu'il vienne dans l'équipage qui n'existait même pas encore... évidement...).

Puis Coby avait commencé à défaire le noeud pour le débarrasser des cordes qui le maintenaient attaché au poteau, lui racontant alors que le fils-à-papa avait l'intention de le faire exécuter le lendemain et qu'il ne le laisserait pas finir le mois, raison pour laquelle le gamin au chapeau de paille s'était énervé et l'avait frappé. Luffy, c'était son nom. Après ça, les marines avaient débarqué, découvrant que leur prisonnier s'échappait et le colonel avait ordonné à ses subordonnés de tirer. Chose qu'ils firent aussitôt.

Pourtant, il n'était rien arrivé à Zoro et Coby: en une fraction de seconde, Luffy était apparu en face des marines, un sourire exubérant collé aux lèvres et les katanas de Zoro dans le dos. Le tout en faisant de son corps un bouclier contre les balles, qu'il avait retourné joyeusement à l'envoyeur. Oui, Zoro avait était sous le choc un petit moment, en voyant ça. Puis il appris que Luffy avait en fait mangé un fruit du démon, et possédait désormais le pouvoir de s'étirer. Un homme élastique, donc.

Zoro n'avait alors pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter le marché proposé un peu plus tôt par le jeune pirate, puisque leurs vies (et donc son rêve) étaient directement menacées. Huh... Le fils du diable en personne... Et donc il était devenu pirate. Contre sa volonté. Au moins, son rêve ne risquait pas grand chose, vu que son nouveau capitaine avait promis de ne pas lui poser de problème de ce point de vue là.

Ensuite, ils avaient combattu le colonel Morgan, avaient gagné, ce qui en d'autres termes plus appropriés voulait dire lui botter le cul, et étaient enfin sortis de cette foutue base.

À première vue, cette histoire ne semble pas parler de confiance: Zoro n'avait pas donné à Luffy sa confiance dès les premiers instants, n'avait pas non plus accepté la proposition d'être fait pirate jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus que la seule chose qu'il puisse faire. Non, ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit ici. On a dit que cette histoire racontait le seul moment où Zoro n'avait pas hésité à laisser sa confiance à une personne qui avait pris le temps de la gagner, mais on n'a pas dit non plus qu'il l'avait donné à la première minute comme s'il avait reçu une illumination ou quelque chose comme ça.

Luffy avait eu sa confiance, pas parce qu'il l'avait gagnée, mais parce qu'il l'avait prise. Et c'est ça qui fait la différence.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà... j'espère que ça vous a plus :) Je suis pas super contente de la manière dont j'ai rédigé la fin, dont j'ai formulé mon idée... donc les commentaires sont les bienvenus, les critiques constructives, etc... (ou même juste votre avis sur la fic, ça me fait plaisir aussi ^^) et si vous avez une idée pour me permettre d'améliorer la fin c'est pas de refus! ^^ **

**En gros: n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, j'adore ça! :3 **

**Sinon, merci d'avoir lu! :D**

**Jya matta ne**

**Swordsgirl Jackie**


End file.
